


Foggy Kisses

by seasalticecream32



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock get interrupted on their morning stroll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iblamethisonSherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamethisonSherlock/gifts).



Molly had forgotten exactly what they were supposed to be going to see that day. It was still early, and she was sure they’d have time when the weather cleared up, but she found she wasn’t in a hurry.

Sherlock ghosted kisses over her neck and smiled against her skin. He skimmed his fingers over his arms and buried them in her hair. He bumped the end of his nose against her cheek before he nuzzled into her shoulder and breathed deeply. He crowded in on her until she could feel him and smell him and breathe him like the fog that covered them like a blanket.

She’d cursed the fog that morning, when she’d headed out and stepped into a thick, wet cloud.

She found she didn’t mind so much when his lips found her again.


End file.
